Future's Fall
by JennMel
Summary: The future is not a happy place for those who have to experience it, but it is indefinitely worse for those who have to see it coming, as Obi Wan is to find out. Pre TPM.


Author's Notes: This is my first Star Wars fic, so feel free to leave reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks to my beta, Chemical_Nova, who prodded me to actually write this one down before my plot bunny gave me concussion from whacking me over the head with his plastic lightsaber too many times.

_/_Speaking through the bond_/_

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I own zero.

**Future's Fall**

Obi-Wan stared up at the ceiling of his room, watching the new rays of sunlight skip and dance in patterns as they reflected through his tinted window. It was almost enough to quell the dull headache that was emerging in the back of his mind. It was nothing particularly painful, more annoying, but try as he might, Obi-Wan simply could not release it into the Force. In fact, every time he tried, the headache only got more persistent, and so he had given up. The fourteen year old sighed, sliding out of bed and rolling his shoulders. Maybe it was nerves. Today was the first day of the Padawan Tournament, held annually at the Temple, and it would be the first one he would attend as Qui-Gon's Padawan. He desperately wanted to make his Master proud, and for the first time since he had been incredibly young, he actually believed he might have a chance. Qui-Gon certainly seemed to think so, and Obi-Wan trusted his Master's judgement implicitly.

Silently and swiftly, Obi-Wan got dressed and began to prepare breakfast. It was still very early, but he couldn't sleep. The Tournament started in the morning, his age group taking the first day, the older Padawans fighting later in the week. The door to his Master's quarters slid open with a hiss, and Obi-Wan was met with Qui-Gon's wry smile as he saw his Padawan up and ready. "How much sleep did you get last night Obi-Wan?"

"Enough, Master; I just can't wait for today."

Qui-Gon laughed at the look of excitement that lit up the young boy's face. "So I see."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence drinking their tea. Qui-Gon observed his student quietly. The boy was most definitely ready. Far above the skill of many of his agemates, Obi-Wan was incredibly light and agile, even for a Jedi, and an extremely fast learner. Qui-Gon was happy for Obi-Wan. The child needed as much confidence as he could get, and if he did well in his fights, it would only serve to help the boy on his way. Qui-Gon had no fears of arrogance as he had in the beginning, thinking that too much praise would send the child the same way as his previous apprentice. No, there was no chance this innocent beacon of light would even let such an emotion cross his mind. Even now, if Obi-Wan's shields slipped slightly when they attempted a particularly hard kata in training, it was the exact opposite of arrogance that emulated from his heart. Obi-Wan looked up, smiling shyly as he realised his Master's eyes were fixed upon him. Qui-Gon set down his tea and rose, "We should be getting down there. I know you will do well today, Padawan, I have the utmost belief in your skills."

Obi-Wan blushed, "Thank you Master." A slight stab penetrated the fore of his mind, but it quickly faded back to the dull presence it had been all morning. The Padawan ignored it.

* * *

The Tournament was nothing if not eventful. Padawans up to the age of fourteen were completing today, each seeded and carefully placed within the fighting pairs to ensure that every Padawan had at least the chance to win one fight. Obi-Wan was doing incredibly well, and it made Qui-Gon almost glow with pride. He sat near some of the other Masters, all happy to witness the Order's future for once, and not worry about the present. Mace Windu was especially enjoying the show, and Qui-Gon had observed more than once Yoda's eyes slide towards the Master. He recognised the look on the sneaky little troll's face – it had been the same one that had heralded the matchmaking of himself and Obi-Wan. Mace was currently without a Padawan, and it seemed that Master Yoda had decided to help things along a bit.

Obi-Wan looked up to the circle of Jedi that surrounded the Tournament hall, quickly picking out his Master. He smiled as he felt a wave of encouragement down their bond, but flinched slightly as the ever increasing stabbing pain in his mind threatened to overwhelm the sensation. Quickly making sure his shields were tightly in place, and that Qui-Gon had not felt his headache, Obi-Wan tried to focus himself. He would be fighting Padawan Muln next. Garen was one of his best friends, and they trained together often, so it would prove to be a fun match. Attempting one last time to release his pain into the never-ending Force, Obi-Wan strode out into the main hall.

The two Padawans grinned at each other, before schooling their faces into blank masks, bowing respectfully, and taking up their ready stances, igniting their blue and green lightsabers. A bell rang through the hall, and the fight began.

Slow at first, but rapidly picking up pace, the two boys were a blur of tunics and light. Knowing each other so well drew another element into the battle, making it easier to block and parry, but almost impossible to take their partner by surprise as they predicted all eventualities.

Obi-Wan flipped neatly over Garen, landing-

_-Four lightsabers, being twirled by one being, step, block, jump, step, block, jump. Everything moved in a blur. He was all alone, he had to fight, he couldn't lose, he had to trust the Force-_

-Mace's eyebrows shot up as Obi-Wan performed a complex move, one far above his skill level, taking his opponent completely off guard. Garen only just blocked in time, staggering backwards to try and regain his foothold in the fight. "What on earth are you teaching your Padawan, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon just stared in blank shock, "I have no idea."

Yoda's eyes slid shut. He had felt this all day, and yet had been unable to determine its origin. Something was building to a peak, and something was going to snap.

Obi-Wan blinked away the sweat that had suddenly started pouring down his face and into his eyes. What was going on? Why had Garen disappeared for a second? And how had he managed to fly halfway across the hall? A sickening wave of pain came to the forefront of his mind, but he viciously shoved it away, running at Garen. All he could think of was ending this fight as quickly as possible so he could cool down. He brought his lightsaber in a wide sweeping movement-

_-Can't breathe, can't breathe. Choking smoke, dark faces, heat, so much heat. And so much darkness, so much it saturates his soul. This person he was fighting was his friend, he could feel the bond, but he had to stop him, he couldn't fail. He couldn't afford to lose, they had already lost too much. Lava bubbling, twin lightsabers crackling, hope falling-_

-Obi-Wan staggered backwards, sulphur and carbon clinging to the back of his throat. Garen slowed his attack, worry clouding his features as it mingled with the doubt already there-

_-Garen, Garen running through the temples halls, a Padawan at his side. The young girl fell, blaster shots raining from all directions. Garen falling to his knees, the severance of the bond too much in combination with his anger. Betrayal. The once sanctuary stank of betrayal. A lightsaber pierced his heart before it moved on-_

-Obi-Wan screamed. The sound penetrated not only those in the hall, but every force-sensitive within the Temple. It was laced with so much fear, so much hurt and anger from one so young that it made many sway on the spot. Qui-Gon felt his Padawan's shields shatter for a fraction of a second, before they were replaced by ones so strong, he would have thought he was trying to connect with a Jedi Master. Qui-Gon didn't even think about it, he leapt off the balcony he was standing on, landed hard, and ran towards his Padawan.

Obi-Wan's eyes were shrouded in black and white, red and blue. His vision cleared for a second to see the man he saw as his father running towards him-

_-No! The 'sabre pierced him through, and he simply dropped. Vision blanketed in a white rage of the Force, the pink light fell, and he was fighting, fighting through the tears for the one who fell-_

-The intense vision fell away to the temple walls, but Obi-Wan couldn't breathe. His Master was running towards him, but there was still the charred circle penetrating his robes. Dead man walking. Dead man running. Dead man _- burning on a pyre – _no! Everything was wrong, so very, very wrong. He could feel it all, and all was dark-

_-Light and happiness, a lady in white making peace with a man of the water. Too late. Lady died as betrayal of the heart took hold, and the planet of light fell into the dust of the worlds. Black robes, black breath, black Padawan become Master-_

-Qui-Gon skidded to his knees, grabbing Obi-Wan's shoulders, "Padawan! Padawan, look at me, tell me what's wrong! Obi-Wan, please, I'm here, it's okay."

Obi-Wan's eyes were unfocused, wide with terror and an indescribable emotion that tainted and tore at the very depths of his soul, "No. It's all my fault. Everyone is screaming; everyone is dead." Qui-Gon would not lie. He was terrified, and had no idea how to help. Obi-Wan's face scrunched up and contorted in pain, and then he gasped, his eyes wild as they swept the room, his eyes darting from his friends, to Knights, to the Council members, "He killed them all." Obi-Wan's voice was little over a whisper, uttered in complete despair.

Qui-Gon, completely caught off guard, suddenly found himself flying backwards from a powerful force-push. He collided into a group of shocked Knights, sitting up just in time to see his Padawan tearing out of the hall, radiating so much of the Force that no one could get close enough to stop him.

* * *

Obi-Wan tripped and fell, his eyes meeting the staring dead eyes of a Padawan about Bant's age, her body severed in two, her braid tattered and caked with the blood of a tiny initiate clung in her cold dead grip. His mind rebelled and so did his stomach, staggering to his feet as he was violently sick. He could no longer distinguish between reality and what his mind was showing him, as in full colour and sound he saw the blood splattered walls washed with the calm morning sun, and heard the dying screams of terror mingled with frantic calls of his name.

The terrified Padawan tripped and staggered in exhaustion, tears running freely down his face as visions came within visions; he saw the dead bodies, snapped his eyes shut and saw the distorted features of the man who had betrayed them all.

Obi-Wan hit the ground on all fours, his muscles screaming in tandem with his mind. Somehow, as he watched a myriad of faces flit before his eyes, faces that all seemed to belong to one man as he got progressively older, Obi-Wan knew it was all his fault. He had killed the Jedi. He had taught the one who would cause the death. He had failed to stop the Sith.

Strong arms wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist, lifting the fragile body into the undeserved love. Weakly, Obi-Wan struggled, but he couldn't focus. His shields were cracking, and the Force had left him. All he had were the echoes of the memories of the future he would cause. He tried to pull away from the huge arms, from the body of the man he wouldn't save, but he couldn't even stop the tears from falling to the ground. A murmuring accompanied by a wave of comfort penetrated his clouded mind,_ /Shhh…Obi-Wan, I am here. I will not leave you, but I need you to let me in. Lower your shields, little one, please/_

Vigorously, Obi-Wan shook his head. No. He deserved to see the bloodshed and the pain. His Master should not have to bear what he had seen. It was not his doing.

Obi-Wan's body shook in Qui-Gon's arms. Mace desperately wanted to help the pair, but stayed at a distance with Yoda nonetheless. They would step in when they were needed, but only Qui-Gon could help his Padawan right now. He watched as the huge Master hugged the small boy tighter, and rested his forehead against his Padawan's. Mace looked at Yoda, who merely watched the pair with sad, old eyes.

Obi-Wan felt his Master test his gossamer shields, and felt one more nudge, _/Let me in, Obi-Wan, I will never leave you/_

The shields broke like a dam, and Qui-Gon was assaulted by the fleeting images, feelings, sounds, smells that his Padawan could no longer hold onto. They were accompanied by one whispered phrase, so weak it was almost lost in the tide _/I'm sorry you're wrong, Master/ _The mind in his arms spiralled into blissful blackness as Obi-Wan finally succumbed to unconsciousness, leaving Qui-Gon with the aftertaste of his Padawans' guilt. Guilt for something he had not yet done, guilt for something that never would be his fault.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat in the hard chair, his eyes fixed on the small pale form that lay unmoving in the too-large bed. The white sheets seemed to almost swallow the Padawan whole, making him appear completely lost. Many times, Qui-Gon had desperately wanted to reach out to Obi-Wan through the bond, but the healers had forbade it, saying that it could damage his Padawan's mind further, and that it would be better to wait for Master Yoda. Temporary shields and blocks had already been erected in Obi-Wan's mind, but the Council had wanted to deliberate further. He sighed. The tournament was still going ahead, the Council taking a stance of making everything seem as normal as possible. On the upside, if there was one to this whole situation, it meant that he and Obi-Wan were left in enough peace.

Qui-Gon shifted, reaching up to rest his hand on his Padawan's cheek, trying to let him know he was there physically, even if he could not be mentally. The boy mumbled something, safe in the cocoon of the Force that he had been placed in, and moved his head to make contact with the warmth. Qui-Gon felt terrible. He was a Jedi Master, and had only gotten an echo of what Obi-Wan had seen, and it had shocked and sickened him to the core. He didn't even want to entertain any ideas of what the full experience of the combined visions would do to the sweet gentle soul that was Obi-Wan. The Master's wandering thoughts were caught by further movement from his Padawan, and he was greeted by the tired, confused gaze of ocean eyes. "Padawan?"

Obi-Wan blinked a few times, trying to clear his thoughts. Everything felt strange, his mind felt…small, closed somehow. What was going on? What had he done to end up in the Healer's Wing? Tentatively, seeking reassurance, Obi-Wan tried to reach down their bond, and then choked in terror. There was a wall in the way, blocking him entirely, but it was not akin to the shields of his Master, it was alien and cold, freezing his mind away from all others. Weakly, Obi-Wan scrambled to sit up, but he quickly found his limbs were like water, tingling with exhaustion.

Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan quickly went from confused to scared. He knew that if he called the Healers, all they would do was give the boy a sedative and continue to wait for Yoda. Making up his mind, Qui-Gon reached down his end of their bond, and pressed against the shield. It snapped easily from the outside force being exerted on it, _/Obi-Wan, calm down, everything is going to be fine/_

_/Master?/_

Qui-Gon felt his heart lurch as he felt the timid voice respond, accompanied with feelings of abandonment. In those few short moments, Obi-Wan had been thinking he had deserted him. Qui-Gon sent waves of love and comfort down their bond, careful to shield the majority of his thoughts from his fragile Padawan, _/I know you are confused, but you will have to trust me, Padawan, everything will be fine/_

_/I know Master/_

"Felt my blocks break, I did." A voice made both Master and Padawan start, and turn towards the door where Master Yoda was floating in his chair. "Told you to remain away from the bond, the Healers did."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Masters, I don't understand-" He blinked in shock at his raspy, dry voice.

"Patience, young one, you will have to exert. Talk to your Master, I must."

Qui-Gon rose, giving his Padawan's shoulder a comforting squeeze, before following the little Master out into the main halls. As soon as he knew Obi-Wan could not hear them, Qui-Gon turned to Yoda, "I couldn't leave him alone in his mind, whether he remembers those blasted visions or not. What has the Council decided?"

"Sensitive enough to communicate the complete visions, Padawan Kenobi is not. Miracle that he received them in such intensity it is."

"'_Miracle_'?" Qui-Gon fought to keep calm, "He is just a boy! He should never have had to see the things he did. Force knows-"

"Touched by the Force, young Kenobi is. Plans for him, the Force has, and question it we must not." Yoda interrupted sharply. "Lower the blocks, you will. Trust in the Force's way, we must."

"Why should he have to live with the future?"

"A question for the Master of the child, that is." Qui-Gon observed the ancient Master as he bowed his head and made to leave. There was something in his eyes that suggested he knew more of what Obi-Wan had seen than he was letting on, but was content to allow the Force to take its path. Gathering his thoughts, Qui-Gon re-entered his Padawans' room.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly as Qui-Gon returned, but this soon turned to a frown as he noticed his Master's grave expression. Sitting on the bed, Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan to sit up, using pillows to make him more comfortable. Obi-Wan waited patiently in silence, knowing his Master was pondering on what to say. He didn't have to wait long, "The reason you cannot access the full extent of your mind, Padawan, is because earlier yesterday, during the tournament, you experienced a very traumatic event, one that hurt you very much. It has been decided by the Council that you have the right to the memories, as they are as much yours as that of the Force. In a moment, I will remove the blocks on your mind, but I want you to be prepared. I will stay with you as long as you want me to."

Obi-Wan swallowed. He couldn't remember his Master ever looking like this before. He nodded, and felt the small tendrils of his Master's thoughts reaching almost immediately down their bond. Slowly, the blocks began to crumble. Obi-Wan gasped, echoes of the previous day running through his mind. Somehow, he knew they were not as strong as before, and he could not separate exact events from others, but that did not make them any less terrifying. Dimly, he felt his Master pull him into a hug, rocking him gently, and he realised that he was crying, his tears mixing with others from which he could not determine the origin.

* * *

The moons were setting on the third day since the Padawan Tournament. The Healers had finally released Obi-Wan, finding no physical reason for him not to return to the quarters he shared with his Master, but that spoke nothing for his mental state. The child remained closed off, hardly conversing with anyone, preferring to remain in his own thoughts. Qui-Gon was sitting up meditating in the main room, having found it almost impossible to sleep since his Padawan's visions. His eyes snapped open as he felt a flicker on the edge of their bond. Fear. Quickly, he rose, and strode over to Obi-Wan's room, keying the door open. He soon found the source of the emotion. His Padawan was tossing and turning, clearly in the grip of a particularly violent nightmare. Qui-Gon tested the boy's shields, unsurprised to find them nigh on impassable, even in sleep. "Obi-Wan? Wake up, Padawan." He gently shook the boy's shoulder, catching him in a steady grip as he shot awake, momentarily disorientated.

"Master?" He croaked.

"I am here. Tell me about your nightmare."

Obi-Wan turned his face away, "It is nothing, they will pass."

"Obi-Wan…"

Tears gathered, but did not fall, "I saw you die again, Master."

Sighing, Qui-Gon gathered the boy in his arms. He had seen the vision, it had been the strongest of the ones Obi-Wan had projected to him. It was in no way clear enough to determine a time, place, or even reasoning, but the emotions of what felt horribly like an older Padawan were prominent. "And why do you dwell on it so, little one? I have told you many a time, the Force is ever moving, ever changing, and so we must not dwell on what it has in store."

"But you-"

"Will never leave you, even when I do die - which I do not plan on doing anytime soon."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, and then, "I can't be like you Master, I'm not meant to live in the now, I can't help but think of what I'll do."

"Can you change what you see? Did the Force show you enough to be able to stop what it has in store?" Obi-Wan shook his head against Qui-Gon's chest, "Then the Force does neither need nor want you to. It has its ways, and it knows that you will one day be the right Jedi to deal with the future."

"Why me, Master? Why not someone strong? What if I can't do what the Force wills?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, cursing the Force for choosing his Padawan. He released his emotions, and ran a hand through Obi-Wan's hair, "We cannot change what it has in store. What happens, happens, and we will meet it then. Until that time, you will have me, and I promise you, little one, that when the distant future becomes the present, you will be as strong as you need to be."

* * *

_The universe just vanished out of sight_

_And all the stars collapse behind the pitch black night_

_And I can barely see your face in front of mine_

_But it is knowing you are there that makes me fine_

_But the universe is just an empty space_

_And all the stars can disappear without a trace_

_I'm so glad that this has taken me so long_

_Cause it's the journey that made me so strong_

**FIN**

Author Notes: So what do you think? Poetry at the end isn't mine, they're by Snowpatrol, and when I heard them after writing this, I just had to include them. Anyway, please let me know your opinions, because I'd love to hear feedback! Thanks:)


End file.
